Truth and Despair
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: This story is inspirated by the NEWEST scans and rumours. OC finds out the truth behind the act and tells Shindou about it. And she got a dream about Tsurugi destroying Tenma. What will happen if she tells the whole team ?


Hey minna ! I think you all have seen the NEW scans right ? Well if you haven't then you can always go to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki to have a quick look ^^

When I saw the scans about Tsurugi, I immediately HATED him for a few hours. I thought about it and I conclude that Tsurugi believes that if he joins Faram Obius, it would save Earth and the entire galaxy or he joins Faram Obius to help Earth Eleven win.

I don't know why I have 2 conclusions

Oh well... On to the MAIN POINT !

This story popped out of my mind yesterday. Forgive me if you don't like this story... PLEASE DON"T HATE ME ;-; Anyway... I will be putting one of my OC in this story just for FUN (gets slaps)

Tsukiya: Fubukiya doesn't own Inazuma Eleven nor it's characters... She just owns her OCs...

Hikari: Yep... And please forgive her for not posting the last chapter of The Mystery... She just doesn't know how to continue or should I say END the story... But it will be posted within 2 weeks, I promise it will be !

Aww... Thanks guys (hugs Tsukiya and Hikari)

Jaa... ENJOY ^^

* * *

**Truth and Despair**

On a fine morning, Tsukiya, a member of Earth Eleven went out to do some early warm-up. They had won the match against Gurdon yesterday. Ozrock, the host of the Grand Celesta Galaxy gave them a day's break before continuing the matches. Earth Eleven were happier then ever when they got the news from Ishigashi.

_(Flash back)_

"Kuroiwa Ryuusei is it ? I'm here to inform you that you and your team are given a day's break before travelling to the next planet." announced Ishigashi.

"Got it... Thanks..."

"Your welcome... I'll be living then..." then she walked out of the room.

"Minori or should I call Potomuri, can you help me inform the others ?"

"Yes... Of course..." then he/she went out to share the news.

Minori walked into the black room which all the Earth Eleven members are training in.

"Minna ! Can I have a sec ?"

"Ok... What is it Minori, I mean Potomuri-san ?"

"Ishigashi came and inform us that we'll be having a day's off before we head out to another planet."

"Honto !?" said Shinsuke.

"That's great news !" shouted Sakura.

"Finally we got a chance to really be free, enjoy ourselves and take a short break after all that CHAOS..."said Shindou.

Then everyone nodded except for "Tsurugi" which they still didn't know he wasn't the real one.

"Minna ! Let's practice hard today and rest tomorrow !"

"Ooo !" everyone replied.

Minori/Potomuri just stood there and smile.

_(End of flash back)_

"Hmm... Where should I go ?"

She walked around the town of Gurdon. The only expression that was on the inhabitants was depression, sadness, hopeless, and every word that are categoried in the _"SAD"_ box. (If you got what I meant, I give you a thumbs up; If you don't then I'm sorry =A=)

"I really wanna help them but... If I did, then Earth will be... I can't let that happen ! ... I hope that what Tenma said to me is the truth... I've only met Katra three time when I was doing research so I don't know much about her... But I do know she is alive and that she is a kind-hearted person." Tsukiya thought while walking.

She has been search for a good place to warm up for about 15 minutes and still hasn't found one. When she walking pass the market, she saw a small grassy field near by and thought that it was good enough to warm up so she walked towards the field. The field was empty and opened to anyone who would like to use it so there was no problem to use it. Tsukiya then placed the soccer ball she had brought with her on the ground and started to dribble. She did warming up without the others everyday. Her warming up plans are always the same: dribble 5 times around, 15 ball keeping techniques and 7 goals. When she was about to shoot her fifth goal, see felt a strong ball-kick from the back and did a summersault and kick the ball into the goal.

"Dareda !?" she turned around after she landed on the ground.

A familiar voice replied: "Dareda ? I think you already know by listening to my voice..."

"Ano joe... Tsurugi..."

"Ah... You're right... As expected..." he walks to Tsukiya from behind the tree.

"Eh ? Why is he wearing that shirt... Masaka..."

_(Flash back)_

"Tsuki... I wanna tell you something before you leave..."

"Oh what is it Katra ?"

Yes... Tsukiya knew Katra Paige, she met her when she was doing research and testing the Galaxy Nauts Gou.

"Well... Your gonna join Earth Eleven right ?"

"Yeah... Why ? Is the thing your gonna tell me related to Earth Eleven ?"

"You could say that... You see... You know there's a planet called Faram Obius right ?"

"Yeah..."

"The team of that planet usually wears the colour dark purple... If you see anyone who is dressed in dark purple, there is a high chance that he or she is from Faram Obius..."

"Oh... But why are you telling me this ?"

"Well... I just feel that it would be helpful for you and so you can identify if that person is from Faram Obius or not..."

"Oh... Thanks Katra for helping us..." hugs Katra.

"Your most welcome... I just feeling like Earth isn't a bad planet and resembles to Kiel..." some tears ran down her cheeks.

"Aww..." hugs her again.

"Jaa... I'll be going now..."

"Hai... Sayonara Tsuki..."

"Sayonara Katra ! Hope to see you again soon..."

"Same here..."

_(End of flash back)_

"Ano... Since when did you become Faram Obius' captain ?"

"Wait... How did you know !?"

"It's obvious though... The uniform your wearing explains everything..."

"Fine fine..."

"What do you want from me and answer my question..."

"Well... Since yesterday ? Oh and how is the team doing without me ?"

"Why do you wanna know betrayer ! And you didn't know that Ozrock sent a spy to replace you when your away did ya ?"

"A spy to replace me ? No I didn't know and who would that possibly be !?"

"Name is same as yours, looks almost the same, nick name by me, Fake Tsurugi Kyousuke, FTK for short."

"WTF !?"

"Yep... Jaa... I'm going back to the train."

"Let me guess, your going to tell them right ?"

"Well... It depends on my mind... I'll think about it..."

"If you wanna tell, go ahead ! But I promise you this, I will defeat you and save the galaxy..."

"Ya... Whatever..." she walked away from him.

"Argh... That Tsukiya... I can't get any data about her..."

* * *

Back at the Galaxy Nauts Gou...

"Minna... I'm back."

"Tsukiya... Okairi..." said Shindou.

"Ano... Shindou... Can I have a sec ?"

"Yeah sure..."

"Meet me at the black room after 45 minutes, that is after you have finished your breakfast..." she whispered to the playmaker.

"O-Ok..."

(TIME SKIP: 45 MINUTES LATER AT THE BLACK ROOM)

No one was inside the blackroom due to it's still early as 8am and they have a days off.

Shindou entered and saw non other than Tsukiya waiting for him.

"So... What did you want to talk about ?"

"Err... Hang on..." she pressed some buttons on the system and then the black room became a room with two chair and a table.

The door of the black room was also locked due to Tsukiya's actions. Shindou was shocked of her actions and felt like the thing she was going to tell was a secret or some sort, which was half true. They both then sat down face to face.

"Shindou... You are wise and smart... That's why I chose you of all the members to tell the thing I'm gonna tell..."

"Oh ?"

"Well... You see... I'm sure that you have realised the change in Tsurugi... Actually, the current Tsurugi we have in our team isn't the real one... I just met the real Tsurugi when I was warming up..."

"W-WHAT !?"

"Shh... I don't want anyone else to know about this yet... Especially Tenma..."

"O-Ok... So that's why Tsurugi was acting incredibly weird since before the Sazaana game..."

"Yeah... I think I know the reason why Tsurugi was taken away and who did it..."

"Oh ?"

"He was taken away by Ozrock, the queen of Faram Obius' order and she wishes to marry him. Ozrock had no choice but to steal him away and replace him with an alien by making him look like Tsurugi which didn't work quite well..."

"I see... But why did you think that Lalaya wanted to marry Tsurugi ?"

"Well... I heard some rumours about it and I think that it's because first, she loves him and second, if she marries him, the inhabitants can move into Earth..."

"WHAT !? This is just CHAOS over and over..."

"I know right..."

After their conversation, they finally went out and discussed the news with Kuroiwa and Potomuri. They also asked Kuroiwa and Potomuri to keep this a secret for now until the time comes. After that, Tsukiya decided to go for a nap and Shindou was going to take a quick shower to cool himself.

* * *

_(In Tsukiya's dream)_

"Eh ? Where am I ?"

Then a video or scene appear before her and she was shocked to see it. The video or scene just kept repeating its self.

"Nani kore ? Tenma is being destroyed by... TSURUGI KYOUSUKE !? No... This can't be ! Tsurugi will never destroyed his friends ! Even though he hurts us sometimes but I know he'll never try to destroy us !"

She thought for a while and then...

"Wait... Why am I dreaming about time in the first place !?" she shouted.

After a few seconds, she found herself awake and Shindou were beside her.

"Tsukiya ! Your finally awake !"

"Huh ? Shindou ! What are you doing here ?"

"Well... I heard some shouting from your room and I came to check... Did you have a nightmare or something ?"

"Well... Kind of... I dreamed that Tenma was being destroyed by Tsurugi..."

"W-WHAT !? That couldn't be right... Right ?"

"Yeah... But my dreams or nightmares never lie..."

"Ano... I think it's time to tell them about the case and get the FTK busted !"

"O-Ok..."

After they went to see the coach and asked for permission, they gathered all the members including FTK.

"So... What is it you want to tell us ?" asked Tenma.

"Well..." Tsukiya said and then looked at Shindou.

Shindou immediately knew what she was going to see and said...

"Tsurugi... Can you come here for a sec ?"

"S-Sure..." he then walked over to Shindou.

When he reached Shindou's side, Shindou immediately said:

"This Tsurugi Kyousuke is a fake !"

FTK was then shocked. Not only him but the rest of the Earth Eleven members were also shocked.

"W-What are you s-saying S-Shindou-san ?"

"Don't play dumb ! You know what we're talking about !"

FTK then had no choice and he used a smoke bomb to run away which was a success. Everyone in the team then coughed and were breathing hard.

"It's seems they were right... that Tsurugi was a fake..." said Minaho.

"I can't believe it !"

"Eto... Minna... We have another announcement to make..."

"Oh ?" asked Tenma.

"I had a dream or you can call it a nightmare just now... In the nightmare, I saw Tenma being destroyed by... Tsurugi..."

When Tenma heard those words, he widen his eyes and said:

"O-Ore ka !?"

"Hai..."

"Sonna..." said Sakura.

"But... But why him of all of us ?"

"DUH ! He is Tsurugi's close and best friend !" said Manabe.

"You do have a point there..." agreed Zanarkurou.

"Well... To tell you all the truth, Tsurugi was actually kidnaped and got replaced by a fake Tsurugi Kyousuke because of Faram Obius' queen, Lalaya Obies' order to bring him to her so that she could marry him..."

"NANI !?" everyone shouted except for Shindou and Tsukiya.

"Marry !?" shouted Shinsuke.

"Isn't Tsurugi too young for marriage ?" said Sakura.

"Well... Yeah on Earth but..." said Tsukiya.

Tenma got even more depressed when heard that Tsurugi was to marry Lalaya. He couldn't imagine a team without Tsurugi. He couldn't believe that tsurugi would betray the team and join the enemy. Then, he silently walked towards his room without anyone noticing him. when he reached his room, he locked the door and just sat and the corner of the bed without make a sound. His mind was totally blank after hearing the news.

A few minutes after Tenma left, Tsukiya then only realised that their captain was gone. She then whispered to Shindou and asked him to stay here while she went to check up on Tenma. She walked towards his room. She knocked the door a few times but there was no answer but she sweared she heard Tenma groaning. She then slowly opened the door and stepped inside the brunette's room. She then walked closer to Tenma. She then sat down beside him. tenma didn't move at all, he just kept sitting here. It was silent for 10 minutes until Tsukiya broke the silentness.

"Tenma... I know how you feel right now... I have been throught this kind of situation too... When I heard my mother and sister were with the aliens, I panicked and didn't know what to do. But you came in to my room and comforted me. You gave me the courage to carry on and defeat my sister. Now it's my turn to return the favour... i don't know if what i've had helped you or not but I'm pretty sure that the real Matsukaze Tenma will never give up so easily and just let Tsurugi been taken away by the aliens. Suddenly, she heard someone crying. When she turned around, she saw Tenma crying and his face buried in his pillow. She could feel the sadness, depression and a lot more through Tenma's action. She then went closer to him and gave him a hug. The hug was not one of the hug that lovers give each other but it the one that you should give someone when they are in a hard situation. Tsukiya then patted his head and said:

"The real Tsurugi Kyousuke is waiting for you out there. You must not give up Tenma... Like you always said, _'Nanto ka naru sa !'_ darou ?"

Tenma finally looked up at Tsukiya and nodded. After their conversation, tenma then went fast asleep. Tsukiya also went out of his room and saw Shindou waiting for her.

"So how was it ?"

"It worked out well..."

The both gave each other a gentle smile.

* * *

Wow ! Finally done ! www

Tsukiya: Wow... I found out about it ! YAY ! (dances around)

Hikari: Stop it Tsuki-chan or you know what will happen...

Tsukiya: Nah ! It won't happen ! She is too lazy to change the story !

Me: HEY !

Hikari: Anyway... Hope you enjoyed it ^^

Me: Matte ! I will maybe do another separate one about the match. So stay tune ! And also, I will update my other 2 undone stories XP


End file.
